


【贺红】遗愿清单（6-7）

by Espring_sword



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian, 贺红
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:27:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22585597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Espring_sword/pseuds/Espring_sword
Kudos: 46





	【贺红】遗愿清单（6-7）

6  
莫关山打开房门，客厅里没有人，主卧的灯亮着，莫关山伸着脖子望了望，叫了声妈。  
没有回答，莫关山锁上门，走到卧室门口，又轻轻叫了声。  
没听到应答声，莫关山想了想，还是小心翼翼走了进去。  
莫妈妈侧身躺在床上，似是睡熟了。  
莫关山把被子往莫妈妈肩上拢了拢，回身时一眼瞥见床头柜上放着支体温计，旁边有半杯水和撕开的退烧药包装。  
体温计还没收回盒子里，莫关山眉头皱了起来。  
他拿起那支老式体温计，水银还停留在之前的刻度上。  
——又是低烧。  
他伸出手背轻轻试了试莫妈妈的额头，应该已经退了。他稍稍松了口气，把体温计收回盒子里。  
是最近降温太厉害了吗……  
莫关山端着水杯往外走，关上了卧室灯。  
·  
冰冷海水包裹着莫关山赤裸的身体，幽深海面下，水压紧紧扼住了他的咽喉。  
满目黑暗，他无助地蜷缩成一团，缓慢地，下沉，下沉。  
他感到自己快要窒息了，突然，有一束亮光，穿透海平面，月光般静静扩散。  
莫关山本能地抬手遮挡这对他来说足够刺眼的光芒，他艰难睁开双眼，看到了海面上一个浮动的虚影。  
虚影朝他伸出了宽大的手掌，他怔愣着，神情逐渐急切，他瞪大双眼，奋力向上，终于抓住了那只手。  
虚影猛一用力，哗啦一声将他拉出了水面，氧气从四面八方涌来，他张口深深呼吸，手脚发软，直接扑进了那虚影的怀中。  
莫关山浑身都在颤抖，因僵冷而几近痉挛，虚影赤裸的胸膛宽厚灼热，莫关山紧贴着他，急切地抚摸，找寻。  
莫关山感受到了虚影温和的呼吸，他慢慢抬起头，见到了一双漆黑锋利的眼睛。男人的面容十分英俊，带着他熟悉的笑容，他凝视着那深邃的瞳孔，从中看到了自己迷离的倒影。  
热，太热了，下身的冲动难以控制，莫关山喉结上下滚动，他颤抖着苍白的嘴唇，吻了上去。  
男人狠狠咬住他，手臂紧搂着他后仰的身体，他的脑中一片混沌，下身毫无章法地与男人的阳具相互顶撞，那欲望野蛮而原始，却又带着一种初生般的纯真，他们在这种纯真中唇舌绞缠。  
男人粗糙带茧的手掌抚上他的后臀，轻轻搓揉，他颤抖着低吟出声，男人低下头亲了亲他的耳尖，他听到了男人低沉的声音在他耳边说：“别怕，跟着我。”  
男人一手握住他，反复撸动，滑腻色情的声响接连传来，莫关山埋首在男人肩头，头皮阵阵发麻，肩胛骨因肌肉紧绷而支棱着。男人身上隐约带着烟草的苦涩气息，他难以自控地浑身痉挛，在这芳醇的苦涩中几近窒息。  
“——啊！”  
莫关山猛然惊醒，胯间有粘稠的湿意，他喘息着，片刻后缓慢掀开了被子。  
他呆呆看着一片狼藉的下身，下一秒跳下床飞奔进厕所，吐得昏天暗地。  
呕吐反射牵动五脏六腑，生理性眼泪逐渐模糊莫关山的视线。  
他想起了酒吧里的母亲。  
“你告诉我你没有骗我！”莫妈妈死死拽着莫父的衣角，满脸泪痕，鼻涕与口水无暇擦拭，一塌糊涂，“你是因为爱我才跟我结婚的，对不对？你不是同性恋对不对？你说呀！你快说呀！”  
“天呐！阿山我该怎么办！妈妈该怎么办啊！”  
……  
抽水声哗啦啦响起，莫关山到水池边漱完口，吸了吸鼻子，直起身慢慢走回房间。  
没有开灯，他脱了内裤，随手从衣柜里抓了条运动裤，就那么空心着套上，然后掀开被子，借着窗外晦暗的天光，把床单连同内裤一股脑团作一团，扔到地上。  
房间依旧阴冷，莫关山轻轻打了个寒颤，翻身上床，坐在棉絮褥子上，拉起被子拢在身上。  
睡意全无，他沉默看着窗外的飞雪，片刻后视线落到窗户旁边的木书桌椅，贺天的外套正静静挂在椅背上。  
那苦涩的烟草味仿佛还在鼻间萦绕，莫关山缩了缩身体，无意识地去咬大拇指的指甲盖。一会儿他又起身拎起堆在床尾的外裤，从口袋里把手机和耳机都掏了出来。他点开相册，低头看着那张模糊的背影，发了很久的呆。  
他手指动了动，把照片导进了备忘录里，戴上耳机，打开了手机上的吉他模拟器，拨几次弦，在备忘录上记下音符，如此反复。安静的夜里，没有人听见这首断断续续的歌。  
雪渐渐小了一些，莫关山看向窗外，他想起他那可怜的琴现在还躲在塑料板下面，明天得去看看。

那一年年节来的格外早，一场大雪过去，离春节也就只有一周的时间了。  
周一早晨，市一中高三年级终于开始了期末考，三天后短暂的寒假正式开始。  
复杂门口也贴上了春节营业时间的通知，贺天坐在吧台椅上，喝了一口杯中的酒。  
这是他来这里的第三个晚上，没有见到莫关山。  
他摆手拒绝了酒保关于加冰的询问，控制不住又低声咳了两声。  
几天前他的嗓子就开始不舒服，考完试以后精神不由有些委顿，他一手抵着空杯沿，看台上乐队高声呐喊。  
已经过了莫关山平时表演的时间，之前他就问过酒保，酒保也不知道那个弹吉他的年轻人最近两天为什么没有来。  
乐队表演结束，贺天沉默着又坐了一会儿，仰头喝干杯中的酒，起身往外走，在门口跟带着乐队出来的阿鬼撞了个正着。  
阿鬼才看到他，当即往后退了一步，站在人群里一脸警惕。  
贺天笑了笑：“还记得我啊？”看阿鬼不说话，他接着问道，“正好，红毛最近没来表演吗？”  
阿鬼一听红毛两个字，脸色就有些难看，他不屑道：“他爱来不来，关我屁事。怎么？你来等他啊？”  
说完他顿了顿，眼珠一转上下打量贺天：“你跟他，是什么关系啊？”  
贺天轻轻勾起嘴角，居高临下看着阿鬼，道：“你猜。”  
他精神本就不太好，未达眼底的笑意令他看上去更加阴郁，阿鬼被他看得手有点抖，叫上乐队的人绕过他快步离开了。  
贺天双手插在夹克口袋里过马路，在他身后，阿鬼停下脚步回头看他，狠狠啐了口吐沫。  
街上比往常热闹些许，回去的路上路过一家药店，贺天看了看，走进去，一会儿出来了，手上的袋子里装着一瓶跌打药和一瓶止痛药。

7  
几天后，傍晚。  
贺天从床上醒来，他拿过手机看了看时间，下午五点，屏幕上的日期栏旁边写着除夕两个字。没有莫关山的消息，他放下手机从床上坐起来，撑着昏沉的脑袋，套了条裤子，伸手去拿床头柜上的烟。  
他从小就这样，很少生病，偶尔一次，来势凶猛。  
他缓慢来到落地窗前，拉开窗帘，天色跟屋子里一样黑。贺天叼着烟，看着空荡荡的街，嘴唇因为发烧而有些泛白。  
香烟燃尽，他蹲下身在落地窗边按灭烟头，看了一会儿熄灭的火星，随即又抽出一根，剥开卷烟的纸，直接把烟丝送进嘴里嚼了起来。  
这是一个很不好的习惯，他哥有时也会这样。  
刷牙洗脸的时候肚子开始叫了，贺天打开冰箱门，只有几罐啤酒，水池里还放着昨天吃剩下的外卖。  
他穿上衣服出了门，沿街走了一路，什么都没找到，连药店也不开门。他又慢吞吞走回去，进门，脱外套，摸黑打开厨房的灯，从冰箱里拿了罐啤酒，坐到床边。昏暗的光线将他五官中的锐利削去了大半，看不见的内在情绪如菌丝般悄然滋长，他坐在阴影里，看向床头柜。  
面上放着几天前买的跌打药，而紧锁的抽屉里是贺呈给的钱。  
他很老实，每个月取一次，到现在是第三个月，但几乎没有用过。  
他在等一个机会。  
手机嗡嗡响起，贺天从口袋里掏出来，屏幕上是一个没有保存的号码。  
他动作一顿，手指悬在空中有些犹豫，片刻后还是按下了接听键。  
意料中的低沉声音传来：“是我。”  
贺天并没有马上接话，对方似乎并不着急，也没有挂断，听筒里偶尔传来彼此的呼吸声。  
短暂沉默后，贺天平静开口道：“有事吗？”  
炎症使他的声音听上去有些微的沙哑。  
贺呈：“订婚仪式定在开春，到时会有人来接你。”  
贺天听着，神色逐渐阴沉，他嗤笑一声：“特地打来，就为了说这个？”  
“哥，”他叫了一声，而后面无表情地继续说道，“你真的变了。”  
贺呈那头静了一下，开口道：“你既然生在这个家里，这就是你应尽的责任。”  
“那这责任是我想要的吗？！”贺天吼道，“从来没有人问过我这贺家二少爷的位子我想不想坐！这半座金山我究竟想不想要！我倒要问问你，从你接手公司开始那鬼屋一样的宅子你一年回去过几回！”  
“幼稚！”贺呈厉声打断他，他似乎十分愤怒，却又在极力克制，连呼吸都有些颤抖，“你从出生开始，过的就是这样的生活，要风得风要雨得雨，哪怕是现在，你手里的钱只是原来的几十分之一几百分之一但你仍旧可以衣食无忧！你跟我说你不想要这些，那你怎么不想想你15岁就能开着世界上独一无二的跑车在军需跑道上撒野究竟是凭了什么！”  
说完贺呈便挂了电话，贺天听着听筒里传来的忙音，握着手机的手背上青筋暴起，下一秒他起身，只听砰一声巨响，手机砸在昂贵的实木地板上，外壳弹得老远。

电视里传来现场观众的哄笑声，小品正演到高潮，莫关山收拾完碗筷从厨房出来，看到莫妈妈已经靠在沙发背上昏昏欲睡。  
她身体弱，又为年夜饭忙活了一天，吃饭时莫关山就看出了她的倦意。  
莫关山擦干净手上的水汽，走过去轻声叫醒她，把她送回了房间。  
他也不乐意看这无聊的节目，关了电视坐在沙发上看着手机发呆，手指在屏幕上划来划去。  
那一夜之后他就没再见过贺天，一考完试就马上回家，不会在学校停留半分钟。他也不知道自己在躲什么，但就是想躲。  
莫妈妈对期末考很重视，莫关山为了让她安心，那几天一直待在家里，连复杂都不去了，虽然吉他没有冻坏。  
莫关山点开微信，看着贺天的对话框。  
他记得那一晚，贺天好像穿得挺少，那么大的雪，没事吧……  
莫关山猛地摇了摇脑袋，强迫自己清醒，他飞速按下锁屏键，起身刷牙洗脸。  
回到卧室，他打开衣柜找换洗衣裤，一抬头就看到了挂在衣架上的那件羽绒外套。  
他还没能把它还给贺天。  
莫关山站在衣柜前，看了很久，然后突然伸手，三下五除二把衣服从衣架上扒下来，找了个袋子，皱着眉把叠好的衣服塞了进去，提着出了门。  
他只是去还衣服，不为别的。  
刚走到贺天住的公寓大门口，就看见不远处驶来一辆黑色的轿车，方向一转进了公寓。  
莫关山拎着衣服走进去，正好见那辆轿车在台阶前停稳，司机从驾驶座一侧绕过来，恭敬打开了后座的车门。  
车上下来了一个穿着毛呢大衣的高大男人。  
那背影莫名让他觉得有些眼熟，不由得放慢了脚步，路过男人时他好奇地看了一眼，与男人视线相撞。  
莫关山当即一愣。  
如果不是男人眼角的细纹，他几乎都要以为这就是手里这件衣服的主人。  
男人似乎并不在意他是谁，此刻早已移开了视线，抬头向上看去，一手握着手机放在耳边，似乎在打电话，但并没有接通。  
莫关山用力眨了眨眼睛，强迫自己往前走。  
上台阶时他忍不住又回头看了一次，正好见那男人收起手机回身，又坐进了车里。  
司机发动汽车，很快便离开了。  
大厅里空调开得很足，莫关山满脑子的疑惑在进门的一瞬间烟消云散，他舒服的叹了口气，坐着电梯一路往上，来到记忆中贺天家门口，按下门铃。  
等了半天没有反应，不在？  
莫关山又按，还是没有人。  
接连几次，就在他皱着眉转身要走的时候，房门被人打开了。  
贺天一手扶在门框上，看到他，反应好一会儿，才轻轻勾起发白的嘴唇，说：“你来……”  
话还没说完，整个人就往前一扑，直接倒进了莫关山怀里。  
莫关山被砸的后退几步才勉强站住，吓得大喊：“卧槽你他妈怎么了！”  
他隔着T恤摸到贺天身上，烧的滚烫。  
莫关山急忙架着贺天进门，房间里光线黯淡，路过餐桌的时候，他瞥见上面放着个屏幕碎裂的手机，后盖放在一边，似乎刚才有人在修补它。  
莫关山费力地把贺天弄上床，紧张道：“喂，喂，听得到吗？”  
看着贺天紧闭的双眼，莫关山啧了一声，这时候大街上车都找不到一辆，当务之急还是得让他退烧才行。  
莫关山起身四下寻找，然而除了床头柜上找到的跌打药和止痛药，什么都没有。  
莫关山一边骂贺天没事买这种没用的药干嘛，一边进了浴室，在钩子上找到条毛巾，浸饱了凉水，敷上贺天的额头。  
反复多次后，还不不见起色，莫关山一咬牙，脱掉了贺天的T恤，开始用凉水给他擦身。  
折腾了大半夜，莫关山看着贺天的脸色，俯身试了试他额头的温度，终于长舒一口气。  
莫关山双腿有些发软，他顺势就这么靠着床沿，滑坐在了床边的地板上。  
紧张的神经终于得以放松，看着贺天结实的胸腹，梦境在那一瞬间从莫关山的脑海翻涌而出，心跳震得鼓膜砰砰直响，他急忙扯过被子，把贺天盖了个严实。  
下一秒呕吐感涌上喉头，他紧紧压住，纤长脖颈上青筋隐约浮起，半晌才深深呼出一口气。  
莫关山仰靠在床沿，只觉得筋疲力尽，厨房暖黄的灯光映着他泛红的眼尾。  
他喘息着，很久以后才缓慢回头看向床上的贺天。  
许是因为高烧，贺天熟睡的脸上还带着几分倦意，英俊的五官十分深刻，又因为有一侧陷在枕头里而显得温和，一切静谧如梦。

“砰！”  
“砰！”  
拳头砸在沙袋上的声响在空旷的空间里听上去单调而孤独。  
小贺天一身短打，精准出拳，汗水沾湿了额发。  
管家来拳房叫他，询问是否开饭。  
他脱下拳套随意一扔，颠颠跑过去，问：“哥哥回来了吗？”  
管家轻轻摇头，恭敬道：“大少说太忙，今天就不回了。”  
小贺天眼中的光暗了下来，他垂着脑袋，慢吞吞出了拳房。  
画面在一瞬间移动，庭院里，小贺天用力抛出网球，一条黄色的小狗一跃而起，叼住，哼哧哼哧跑到贺天面前。  
玩累了，小贺天仰躺在草坪上，小狗蹲坐在他旁边。他看着一望无际的蓝天，鼓足气大喊了一声，小狗被他吓得起身原地打转。小贺天笑着爬起来，抱住小狗笑着安抚：“没事没事，对不起吓到你了。”他摸着小狗柔软温暖的毛发，半晌，突然重重叹了口气，抱怨道：“就我一个人，好无聊啊，哥哥什么时候才会回来啊。”  
天色逐渐昏暗，餐桌上亮起一点烛光，十岁的贺天坐在主位上，管家带着佣人们给他唱生日歌。他面无表情看着面前昂贵的生日蛋糕，小狗也已经长大了，此刻正蹲坐在椅子旁边。贺天一手轻轻摸着小狗的脑袋，吹了一口气，烛火熄灭的瞬间，映出了贺天阴沉的脸。  
画面骤然黑暗，只听哐一声巨响，名贵超跑狠狠撞上了主干道边的交通信号灯，残破车灯无力闪烁着，15岁的贺天笑着从扭曲的门框里爬出来，额头上渗出了一股鲜血。  
贺天坐在单人病房里，刚处理完伤口，额头上绑着绷带。房门被人推开了，贺呈面色黑沉，来到他面前。  
贺天笑得轻佻：“贺总，见您一回可真不容易。”  
贺呈却不说话，只看了他一眼，便转身出门，助理跟在身后记录他的吩咐，频频点头。贺天看着他远去的背影，眼神逐渐冰冷。  
他被接回家养伤。  
小狗已经老了，不太愿意动弹，贺天陪着它在庭院里晒太阳。他拿着网球，朝远处一扔，小狗仍旧起身去追，只是喘息声已经越来越迟缓。  
网球滚进了树丛里，贺天等了一会儿，不见小狗的身影，他一边叫着，找了过去。  
树丛昏暗幽深，贺天沿着斑驳的小路艰难地往里走，他都不知道这座宅子里什么时候有这种地方。  
他走了很久，很久，终于看到了一片开阔空地。  
贺天试探着扒开树丛，下一秒便看到了小狗的尸体！  
它七窍流血，趴在一座枯萎的坟墓旁。

贺天猛地睁开双眼，满头冷汗。  
他胸膛剧烈起伏着，半晌，才僵硬地从床上起身。他记得自己好像是发烧了。  
贺天松了一口气，下意识环顾四周，在视线掠过床沿的一瞬间，他顿住了。  
厨房晦暗的灯光安静投射过来，他看了很久很久，才缓慢地下床。  
莫关山就这么趴睡在他的床沿，眉头自然舒展着，面目俊秀而朦胧。  
贺天小心翼翼靠近他，幽深双眼看不够似的一直在他脸上逡巡。  
偌大的房间，光亮仅此一片，贺天在这方寸之间轻柔地缓慢地凑上前去。  
就在快要触碰到莫关山嘴唇的时候，贺天动作微微一顿，他似乎想到了什么，而后往旁边一移。  
这个吻最终落在了莫关山的唇角。  
隔着0.5公分的距离，亲吻亿万光年的虔诚。


End file.
